


Shy Stalker Wants to be Your Maid

by CascadingMarinara



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/CascadingMarinara
Summary: A self-conscious woman finally works up the courage to go into a maid café one day, and is surprised to meet another patron whom she makes an instant connection with. Months pass, and her friendship with this man slowly grows into an obsession, until she starts stalking him, and eventually she decides to follow him home while dressed in a special outfit.
Kudos: 27





	Shy Stalker Wants to be Your Maid

[F4M] Shy Stalker Wants to Be Your Maid [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Yandere] [Rape] [Calling you Master while domming you] 

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Spoken to herself} God, it’s cold out here…

Even with this jacket on I feel like I’m going to get frostbite.

{Frustrated} Ugh, could he walk any slower?

{Sigh} Maybe I’m overthinking things… I mean, he isn’t going to freak out if we just happen to run into each other, is he?

Though, the way I’m dressed, I probably shouldn’t take any chances…

{Deep breathe to collect herself} Focus on the mission, girl. 

Once I find out where he lives, I’m home free. A little chill isn’t going to get in my way. 

Wait, is he stopping?

{Relieved} Oh, thank god. I don’t know how much more of this chill I can take.

Yeah, there you go, honey. Just unlock the door and go inside. There’s nothing to worry about.

{Mischievous chuckle} Oh, I’ve got you now. 

[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time] 

{Knocking on door}  
{Cheery} {Spoken out loud now} Well, hello!

I bet you didn’t expect to see me tonight.

{Soft chuckle} Don’t just stand there looking puzzled. Aren’t you going to invite me in?

[Brief pause]

Still too stunned to say anything? That’s alright. 

I’ll make myself at home. 

Come on. Move to the side. 

{Soft laugh} Thank you. 

[Brief pause]

You’ve got a nice place here. A bit minimalist, but I don’t mind. Reminds me of my own apartment, actually.

[Brief pause to indicate response] 

Oh? Can’t a friend stop by to see how you’re doing? 

{Calm} I thought I was welcome here. 

Well, then, what’s the problem? 

[Slightly embarrassed, revealing the shyness beneath her confident act} It’s the outfit, isn’t it? 

I knew wearing this would be a bad idea. I kept telling myself it was too early, but I figured that was just me being anxious, like usual. And I don’t really want to be anxious anymore, so… I... went for it…

It does look good on me, though. doesn't it?

Here, let me take off my jacket so you can get a better look. {She removes her jacket}

I--I bought it online a couple weeks ago. It made sense at the time…

{Soft} I did this for you, you know… 

{Gentle scoff} What? Are you going to try and tell me that you aren’t into maid outfits?

Forgive me, but I don’t find that very convincing.

[Brief pause]

{Slightly frustrated chuckle} Where was it that we met again?

You don’t remember? Really?

Well, I do. I think about that day a lot, actually.

It was the first time I’d ever stepped foot into a maid cafe, and I was scared out of my mind. I felt so out of place, like I didn’t belong there--like… I didn't belong anywhere. 

But I wanted to go… I really wanted to go. So I mustered up whatever dregs of courage that were left in me and sat down at a table. 

The girls there all looked so cute in their dresses and stockings… I wanted to be like them. 

[Brief pause]

{Melancholy} I’ve never felt cute.

I’m not comfortable in my body. I don’t like my face. 

Often it seems as if there’s a gulf between myself and the rest of the world. I can see what’s happening and even interact with it a little bit, but I’ll never truly fit in. 

At least… that’s what I used to think.

Some time ago I realized that I had a choice. I could either remain in my cramped little world of fear, and live there until it swallowed me whole. Or… I could try and break free. 

But habits are hard to change, let alone mindsets, and I knew that going in. It hasn’t been easy. I’ve experienced plenty of set-backs. Yet, I can feel myself changing every day, growing away from the person I came to despise.

It may seem silly, but going to that maid cafe felt like… a rebirth.

It was such a small, small thing. And despite that, I can still remember the sense of relief that washed over me, like I was actually moving forward for once. 

{Chuckle} Look at me sitting here in this maid outfit, bearing my soul to you.  
I’m sure this seems funny from your perspective…

And… I guess it is. 

Still, I wanted to tell you why that place means so much to me, that cafe where we first met.

[Brief pause to indicate response] 

{Soft laughter} See, I knew you remembered. 

{Contented sigh} I must’ve seemed so anxious, because you started talking to me almost as soon as I sat down, asking me if that was my first time in a maid cafe.

At first I didn’t know what to think about this total stranger trying to strike up a conversation with me. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw such warmth and kindness. I--I knew I could trust you.

Then, when I came back again a week later and saw you there, I asked if we could share a table.

It felt lovely chatting with you while we ate--like I was a normal person for once.

And we shared a lot of the same interests. 

{Chuckle} Obviously we both liked maids. But it was more than that. As time went on and we began to see more and more of each other, I felt like there was a connection building between us. 

I wanted to know more about you, to share more time together. Those brief interactions we had weren’t enough for me. 

{Embarrassed} That’s why I… showed up at your workplace that one time. 

[Brief pause]

No, I know we already settled that. But I still feel bad about it. 

I don’t know why I couldn’t have just asked for your number or something. 

Perhaps I was afraid you’d reject me, I’m not sure.

What I do know, though, is that it destroyed me, seeing how much I hurt you. 

That… pain, made me realize how much you really mean to me. 

It made me re-evaluate a lot of things, actually.

Ever since then, I’ve only been able to think about you, about how happy I am when we’re together.

I wanted to do something to show you how I feel. 

It took awhile to figure out exactly what that would be, but a couple of days ago, it hit me: what if I became your maid? That way, I could always stay by your side, I could give you that bliss I only ever felt at the cafe. 

So, what do you say, sweetie? Do you wanna be my master?

No?

Well, you don’t have to decide right away…

After all, it must be a lot to take in, having the woman you love offer to fulfill your greatest fantasy like this…

[Brief pause]

Oh, you do love me, sweetheart. Even if you haven’t realized it yet.

{Soft chuckle} Honestly, all of this playing hard to get is starting to become irritating.

I’m a patient woman, but I do have my limits. So, let’s be honest with each other. Okay, honey?

{Whispered} You like being followed by me. You like knowing that I could be behind any corner, just waiting to take you. 

It turns you on to think that, at any moment, I may just snap and have my way with you. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

{Gentle scoff} Mmmhm. Sure. I’m the crazy one.

*Crazy* is pushing away the woman who loves you more than anything.*Crazy* is telling her to leave when she’s kind enough to check on you at work.

I spent a lot of time making that lunch, you know? I thought you could use a good meal after working so hard.

{Melancholy sigh} It would’ve been so nice for the two of each to eat together during our breaks…

{Collecting herself} But you weren’t ready yet, and I accept that.

This is different, though. I’m done being indecisive. 

I know what I want… *who* I want. 

Shh, just stay right there, master. I’m not going to hurt you.

Mmm, good boy. Let me—{soft grunt}--push you against the wall. 

Now you can’t squirm away… I’ve got you pinned… and helpless. 

Come on, eyes up, baby. 

{Soft moan} My fingers look so good on your chin…

Ah, that’s better… Now, look into my eyes… and tell me you don’t love me.

If you can do that, I’ll leave right now. Mhmm. That’s right. I’ll just walk out the door and you won’t ever have to see me again.

{Whispered} But if you can’t say it, if you stay there silent and quivering, *I’ll claim you as mine*…

{Soft chuckle} Clock’s ticking…

[Brief pause] 

Nothing to say? 

Aw, are you too scared, baby?

Or was I right all along?

[Brief pause] 

Time’s almost up, sweetie. You’ve got to make a decision.

{Chuckle} Speak now or forever hold your peace.

Last chance...

[Excited] *Good boy*. I knew you’d make the right decision.

Mmm, come here. {Kissing}

Good boy…

{Kissing} Take my tongue in your mouth…

Mmm, it’s okay. You can shudder all you want, baby.

{Kissing} I like seeing you go weak under my touch…

{Making out continues} Fuck, good boy…

Does it feel good when I rub you through your pants?

Ah, you’re already so hard, sweetie.

Mmm, are you leaking a bunch of pre for me? Making a big mess all over yourself?

{Kissing}

{Chuckle} Stop? 

What’s wrong? Don’t you like this?

{Kissing, moaning} Yeah, you wanna be my slutty little master? 

Good boy… Grind your hips into my hand…

{Kissing, moaning} Are you starting to feel nice and submissive, baby?

Mmm, that’s what I like to hear…

Shh, it’s okay, master. 

Just let your beautiful maid take care of everything…

{Kissing, moaning} 

{Gentle laughter} Look at that, your legs are all wobbly. 

{Kiss} Is it hard to stand up, sweetie?

Yeah? You’re really sensitive down there, aren’t you? 

I bet you’re getting close already.

{Slightly concerned} Well, we can’t have that, can we?

No. So why don’t I just… move my hand away for now…

Uh, uh, uh. No whining. 

{Teasing} Weren’t you the one who wanted me to stop a few moments ago?

I thought I was just some crazy woman playing dress-up… But now here you are, moaning my name like a little slut, begging for my slightest touch.

Come on, master, let me hear your sweet voice even more. Show your maid how badly you want to serve her.

{Whispered} If you’re really good, I might even allow you to pleasure me. 

[Brief pause]

{Soft moan} That’s better… It’s about time you learned your place, darling…

Who do you love, again? 

{Chuckle} I know you already said it, but I just adore listening to those words coming from your lips.

Mmm, that’s right. You’re *my* master, *my* slut.

And as your maid, everything I do is for your pleasure… even if that isn’t obvious at the time.

So, when I tell you to reach your hand under my dress and start… {Soft moan} rubbing me through my panties it’s because—{Moan}--because I know that’s what makes you feel best.

{Kissing, moaning} Good boy…

Do you understand now how much pleasure submission can bring?

So just give me all of your love, sweetie… Devote yourself to me, and come to true bliss…

{Moaning} *Good boy*...

Can you feel how wet your maid’s gotten?

{Moaning} I’m soaking through my soft little cotton panites…

Yes… Play with my breasts too, master…

{Continues making out}

Fuck… I need your tongue inside me, master. 

Mmm, do you want to taste my delicious honey, sweetie?

Yeah? Get on your knees, then.

Good slut. Now, lift up the skirt so you can slide down my panties.

That’s it. Take in the beauty of my womanhood, glistening with arousal. Let my scent make you weak and servile. 

Mmm, don’t be shy. You can start licking, sweetie. You have my permission.

{Moaning} *Good boy*. Slowly run your tongue along my slit--mark yourself with my taste.

Ah, your mouth feels amazing, baby… 

{Moaning} I’m so happy I found you… 

After so long, I finally—{moaning}--I finally have someone to call my own.

And to think, all of this is because I decided to go into that maid cafe. 

It’s odd how these small things can become so important to you.

{Soft moaning} Before I knew it, the cafe was like a second home to me.

I felt at peace there, comfortable within that fantasy.

I loved seeing the girls in their dresses--always so proper.

{soft moan} Yet, as I grew closer with you, I started to feel… almost jealous of them, jealous that they got to call you master.

I wanted to be the one to make you blush. I wanted to be the one you thought about at night.

{Soft moaning} I know it’s their job to be nice to the customers. I get that they were just trying to be kind.

Yet… I still didn’t like how they were looking at you. How hungry their eyes seemed.

It’s as if they were going to take you away from me.

{Soft moan} But… we don’t have to go there anymore…

You have me now, master. 

{Moaning} You're mine, so I’m the only woman you can look at, okay?

Ah, good boy. Keep sucking on my clit.

{Moaning} Fuck… you’re going to make me cum, master…

Yeah, your maid’s going to cum all over your face, slut.

Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop…

Yes! Finger me as you lick my sensitive little button!

[Improv to orgasm]

{Breathing heavily as she comes down from her orgasm}

Ah, keep licking… Clean me up, baby…

{Soft moaning} Good boy. 

Lap it all up…

{Contented sigh} Fuck, I love having you on your knees like this.

Mmm, my sweet little boy. 

Are you all hard and desperate for me?

Yeah? I bet you’re throbbing in those pants right now. 

Mmm, and I can only imagine how full your balls are...

{Whispered}Don’t worry, slut. I’m not done with you yet.

{Excited} Stand up.

{Chuckle} It’s alright. As much as I like seeing you peering up at me with those adorable puppy-dog eyes, you’re going to have to get up eventually.

There you go, sweetie.

Now, how about you lead me to your bedroom?  
Good boy.

[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time]

{Satisfied sigh} You know, I’ve imagined what your room is like so many times… It’s hard to describe how it feels to finally see it in person.

Of course, I’ll probably make a few changes as soon as I move in, but we can work all of that out later.

For the moment, all I want you to do is stay there as I—{Soft groan}--bend myself over your bed.

{Moaning} You like that, baby? 

Mmm, watch as I… push my skirt up to expose my tight ass.

Fuck… can you see the juices dripping down my thighs?

I need you inside me, master...

{Soft moan}Take your pants off, slut.

Now walk over to me.

Good pet. 

Just—{soft moan}--line yourself at my entrance…

{Moaning} Yes! Get the tip all lubed up with my juices…

Mmm, you ready to fuck your little maid, sweetie?

[Brief pause]

Huh? 

{Soft laughter} Oh, sweetie. Do you really think I want you to use a condom?

Of course not, pet. You’re going to fuck my unprotected little pussy and cum *deep* inside me, got it?

Yeah, it’ll feel amazing to pump all that fertile seed into my womb, master.

Don’t worry about anything… Just trust me sweetie. I’ll take care of you.

Okay, go nice and slow.

{Moaning as he enters her}

Holy shit… You’re filling me up, baby…

{Moaning} God, you feel so good.

Ah... start moving, slut. 

[Sex begins, feel free to add wet sounds, improv, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Good boy… Grab my hips and thrust into me.

{Moaning} How does my pussy feel, master?

It’s really tight and warm isn’t it?

Mmm, I love how you moan every time I clench around your shaft...

{Moaning} Yeah, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?

{Moan} You’re going to satisfy me like this every day from now.

I can use you whenever I want…

No matter what you’re doing, if I’m in the mood to fuck, you’ll come back and make me orgasm until my legs are shaking and I can barely move.

{Moaning} That’s right, master. You’re my little fuck-toy.

Oh, good boy. Shake your hips even harder.

{Moaning} So deep…

Your heavy balls are slapping against me.

{Moaning} Don’t hold back, baby…

Pound me as hard as you can.

*Good boy*. You’re so desperate to make me feel good, aren’t you?

{Moaning} I love you, master…

I love feeling your cock thrusting inside me, hearing you lose yourself in ecstasy…

{Moaning} Good boy. 

You’re twitching so much…

Are you… are you getting close?

It’s okay, sweetie. You can cum inside me…

No. No, don’t pull out…

I need you to fill me up, master. 

Mmm, you love me, don’t you? So shouldn’t—{Soft moan}-- shouldn’t you do what I say?

{Slightly more intense moaning} Good boy. 

I’m almost there…

{Moaning} Cum with me, sweetie!

Knock me up!

[Improv to orgasm]  
[Sex ends]

{Breathing heavily as she comes down from her orgasm}

That’s it, baby… Empty your seed inside me. Let it all out. 

{Soft groan as he pulls out}

Mmm, I love you too, sweetie.

Here, why don’t I turn over so you can rest in my arms?

There you go. Good boy. Just let me hold you close as I lull you to sleep.

Good boy. Aren’t you glad I followed you home tonight?

Now you get to fall asleep in the arms of the woman you love--the only woman who matters to you.

{Soft kiss} I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.

So go sleep, and dream sweetly for me, okay?

Good boy.

[End]


End file.
